


Say cheese!

by Dio_Pardalis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Shy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_Pardalis/pseuds/Dio_Pardalis
Summary: Anon prompt. “I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.”Steve really doesn't care for smartphones, especially the smaller ones. They are just too busy and he just needs to make calls. Nothing more, nothing less. As a result, of course, he screws up simply taking a 'selfie' and sending it in a text.





	Say cheese!

Peggy insisted on Steve using his new phone more, insisted it was smart when it seemed to do so much that it didn't need to which honestly didn't seem to smart too him. "Jack of all trades, Master of none" his mother used to say. There was no way it could do all those things well so he assumed it did them all decently, including being an actual phone given how his reception could be just about anywhere at any time. Now on top of it, she was trying to get him to send this thing called a 'selfie'. A moronic idea if you asked him but he'd indulge her this time. Grumbling to himself he worked on getting the camera to actually see him, his room apparently too dark. (Again, smart?) He was sitting in bed at the time, lazily drawing his apartment simply to keep himself busy. The gray tank he wore wasn't in the best of shape but he wore it still because even after so many washes he could honestly call it the softest shirt he owned. He never took more care into washing any other piece of clothing then that tired old thing. Even if the neckline has torn, which he was still a little bitter about, that night after work, too exhausted too really move. He thought the lighting was fine but he tilted the lamp on the nightstand to brighten the picture on the screen before holding it just far enough to take a quick bust shot of himself. Cursing his large fingers as he worked to send it to her with the added message, _Happy?'_

As much as the intent had been to relax there was no way Tony was going to just leave his phone in his room while he laid in the tub. What was he supposed to do when he got bored? And what good was a waterproof phone if you never took it near water? Exactly why he was happy when he heard the mechanical whir that signaled a text. He blindly reached over the lip of the tub, feeling around the tile until he felt the smooth surface of the screen. Taking up the device he blinked in confusion at the number, with all the vital's memorized this one he didn't recall, other than the 212 area code. At least he knew they were also in New York. Which could have been very good or very bad, a big part of him teetering on bad considering beneath the unknown number was [image]. Unlocking his phone to properly see the message his brows rose in instant surprise and intrigue. Oh.. Good then. "Happy? Well hell yes I am, good sir," he spoke to the picture with a grin. Bright on the screen was a selfie of an unknown blond man, with something of an annoyed pout. Nothing but a tattered gray shirt on, from this angle at least (Rude), that presented the covered muscle in an unfair way. The single word 'Happy?' underneath in the message. The lighting obviously meant to make him clear but also made his hair seem to glow, his eyes bright and loving even with his obvious annoyance to who whoever was supposed to get the picture. Such a shame for them to miss it. Certainly would have made them happy as well.

There was obviously only one course of action in this situation. It was only proper that Tony reply in turn. He pulled himself a bit further out of the water, still keeping submerged from the navel down and snapped a picture with a sultry grin. Typing up something quickly before sending his reply. _'Indeed I'm very happy. And now I hope that you are too._ Was his own message out. Hopefully luck would be on his side tonight.

Steve expected an instant reply, keeping his phone in one hand while he attempted to continue the drawing. With the buzz, he looked over and rose a brow at the message he found. "I mean... I only did it cause you bothered me to," he mumbled to himself before opening the message fully to find a picture of.... not Peggy. His breath came sharp and shaky, accompanied by a bright blush. The picture before him was of some obviously wet, shirtless guy in the tub with eyes a shining, liquid chocolate brown. As well as sporting a hell of a goatee. Did he actually manage that free hand? Steve was aware of stencils for that and honestly wondered if he used them. Finally pulling his eyes away from the image, because happy was one safe word he could use, he noticed the number was only a digit off from Peggy's, apparently having mis-pressed it and sending his first selfie to what seemed to be a pretty _appreciative_ stranger. Chewing his lip Steve considered his options. Whoever it was wasn't upset about the mistake, and went the whole next step in his own choice... would it be too much to call him? Apologize with an actual call instead of a toneless text, They already knew what the other looked like. He choked just on the idea of actually calling him, realizing the man had taken the picture while bathing, a call now would certainly be interesting... If he didn't mind replying to his text almost instantly, a quick call would be fine, right? And if he waited until he could assume the man was done with his bath, who knows what it would be thought he was doing in the meantime. With a deep breath, Steve pressed call and brought the phone up to his ear, his blush still hanging around.

"Y'ellow~" A deep, cheerful voice rumbled on the other end. "I don't recall signing up for Handsome Hunks Weekly texts but, I very much approve and do not wish to unsubscribe thank you very much. No need for the cancelation call."

Cheesy as it may have been, Steve was not expecting him to answer like that and his desperate apology fell flat. "I uh... I wanted to.. I mean, I'm sorry I didn't mean to send that to you but thank you for the reply!" He blurted out suddenly, cursing under his breath and dropping his head. "Shit... I- that was a very nice picture and I'm glad you liked mine..." His voice going from a quick stumble to deflating from embarrassment and amusement. What the hell else should he say? Or could he manage to say? Why did he even say what he just did?? It wasn't as if he was mad but Steve was not a flirt. All he had to do was apologize, say he sent it to the wrong number and hang up. He inwardly groaned and rubbed his hand up his face at the utter stupidity of what has just come out of his mouth.

The reply came in a low purring hum and sound of shifting water, still in the tub for sure then. "Oh, I more than liked it, though I did happen to show a bit more skin so if you plan to 'accidentally' send another, I'd very much like it to be shirtless as well. Fairsies." The request fair too casual for someone he only knew for literal seconds, a hint of childish teasing in the way he said the word _fairsies_. Yet here he was, in all honesty, giving it a thought. What could it hurt? "Am I able to get a name with the face? Or is that against the rules of Handsome Hunks Weekly?"

His laughter finally began to clear some of his blush and setting his pencil down, he smiled. At least for the dork he was being this guy wasn't rubbing in his face. "It's Steve... I guess, nice to meet you-?"

"Call me Tony. Certainly a pleasure, Steve." An understatement really but taking a small breath he pressed on. "So will I get you again next week? Or someone else? Or maybe... I could see you in 3D, across a table, over a meal of some kind. Or coffee? Is just going for coffee still a thing because I will _never_ refuse coffee." Even in his ramblings this man, Tony, spoke so smoothly and the warmth of his smile was evident from voice alone. Even better was he did just what Steve was eventually, at some point hoping to get to. Maybe not in this exact call but... He was far from making any kind of process so this was perfect. Alright so maybe there was some mutual lust at first sight but the keyword here was mutual.

However, this wasn't making the agreement much easier. Steve's laugh was nervous this time before he collected himself enough to answer safely. "Yeah actually, I'm pretty sure people still go out for coffee and most places you can grab a small meal with it." His confidence growing just enough to tease back. "I'd love to do that and.. I think I could put in a word to make sure you get me again next week."

On the other end, Tony beamed. Hell, he didn't know what he would do once he actually met this guy. He looked fan-fucking-tastic for one, and sounded too sweet and endearing on the phone to manage to still be single. He was truly waiting to hear the 'thanks and all, great alone time material but I kinda got someone so sorry about that' at best from the beginning of the call. At worst called a variety of colorful things then hung up on. Asking him out had been a shot in the dark when it wasn't brought up from the get go in his 'apology' coupled with a compliment. "Sounds perfect then! I mean you already have my number and I have yours so no problem there, even have a picture to use as your ID, so we are all taken care of with a head start there. I know the perfect place in midtown, best damn coffee you could buy and I'm pretty sure they also have solid food. I'll shoot over the address and how's about one on Saturday? After that horrible lunch rush... That is unless you have a place of your own in mind of course!" he quickly added realizing he had taken a bit of control. Maybe he was a little giddy.

The small smile remained on the blond's features as he listened, his head falling to a tiny tilt once the other man finished. "That is just fine with me, I don't know much about coffee so I'll take your word, Tony," his name comfortable on his lips. Hearing the louder slosh of water he panicked momentarily, just now recalling that he was still very naked and very wet. "I should let you get back to your bath! I'm sorry I bothered you during just send me the address and I'll meet you on Saturday!!"

"Oh you did far from bothering my bath, you'll have that text as soon as it's finished. I'll see you this weekend Steve, can't wait." It wouldn't have been the first time Tony took out(more often to bed) within a few moments but this Steve... he seemed genuinely sweet, the type of guy you woo a bit first. He hadn't intended to give Tony a partial eyeful, was apologetic of it even! And compared to the previous conversations Tony had had with the end result being a bedroom coupling of some kind there was a fair lack to hints of the explicit. Just a little chatting, mild flirting(mostly from him) and very obvious oogling.

Steve mumbled a small 'Goodnight' before they both hung up. Releasing a slow breath before he contemplated his phone for a few moments, dropping his head with the tiniest nervous smile playing on his lips. So after accidentally exchanging selfies with a stranger, he ended up with a date... With a good-looking charmer at that. This was very far from the night he expected. He'll this was far from how he even expected to step back into the dating game. Eventually, he went to actually text Peggy, taking a new bust picture of himself with a giddy smile, triple checking it would actually be going to her before texting _Thank you for the suggestion'_


End file.
